masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish
Fish are collectible items in 2185 and 2186. In Commander Shepard's personal cabin on the Normandy SR-2, there is a large aquarium on the left side of the cabin which can be filled with fish. There are various types of fish available and the stores that sell them will restock after every purchase. Mass Effect 2 Care Shepard's piscine companions must be fed after every mission or assignment to ensure that they remain alive (can be extended to two assignments or missions back to back, provided there's no returning to the Normandy in between). Otherwise, Shepard must clean out the dead fish and purchase new ones. After each new squadmate is recruited, a new option to flirt with Kelly Chambers will be available, and if Shepard has done this often enough and invited her to dinner (the earliest possible opportunity is just before the mission to Horizon), the option to have her feed the fish will become available. Kelly will offer fish care even if Shepard doesn't currently own any fish. Types Mass Effect 3 Care Fish can again be obtained for display in Shepard's cabin aquarium on the Normandy. They must still be fed after every mission or they will die. Any fish obtained during the mission to stop the Collectors can be regained if Kelly Chambers was taking care of Shepard's fish and survived the suicide mission. After Shepard had surrendered to the Alliance and the Normandy was impounded, Kelly took the fish with her. When Shepard meets her again on the Citadel, she will return the fish. Types Aquarium VI "With so many exotic species of fish available in today's galactic market, it takes an expert to maintain an ideal aquarium. This VI automatically dispenses food, adjusts the temperature, pH, and algae content of the water, and even talks to the fish when you're not around, leaving you free to enjoy your aquatic friends without fear of killing them." Shepard can purchase an upgrade module for fish tank that will automatically feed and care for the fish. The Aquarium VI is available for purchase at the Elkoss Combine Arsenal Supplies terminal in the Presidium Commons of the Citadel for a base cost of 25,000 credits. Trivia *While on the Citadel in Mass Effect 2, Shepard overhears a krogan named Kargesh wondering whether there are fish in the Presidium lakes. Similarly, while walking around on the Presidium in the first game, Wrex states that he is hungry, and asks if Shepard thinks there are any fish in the lake. *Due to its unusual means of movement and tendency to swim "racetrack" circles, the Prejek Paddle Fish frequently clips right through the aquarium walls, swimming freely around in the air of Shepard's cabin or going through the ceiling and floor of the tank, before drifting back into the aquarium. This usually happens right after feeding. *In Lair of the Shadow Broker, Liara has a fish tank in her apartment. It contains all of the fish that Shepard can acquire, in addition the Belan Jellyfish, which was made available for purchase in Mass Effect 3. *If you import a save from Mass Effect 2 with a live Prejek Paddlefish into Mass Effect 3, keep the Paddlefish alive through an entire Mass Effect 3 playthrough and import the character again, a special Intel Bonus from Liara's Quarters on the Normandy is made immediately available. The Prejek Paddlefish Bonus gives you a 10% bonus to either Weapon or Power Damage. **On the Wii U version of Mass Effect 3, the Prejek Paddlefish is awarded after Priority: Mars on your second playthrough if Kelly Chambers and the crew were alive in your initial playthrough. All your fish from the previous playthrough are returned at this point as well.https://d3esbfg30x759i.cloudfront.net/ss/zlCfzR9c7D8bgbSaJO *During Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Shepard makes a comment after finding their Space Hamster wanting to check on their fish to ensure the Mysterious Figure has not tried to dispose of them as well. Like the Space Hamster, all of Shepard's fish will be fine. *Also in Mass Effect 3: Citadel, if Miranda gets invited to Shepard's apartment, during a conversation regarding the damaged sushi restaurant, Miranda will comment about how "executing marine life" seems to be a hobby of Shepard's, possibly referring to how players may accidentally let their fish die in Mass Effect 2. *The fish tank in the Captain's Cabin office area on the Normandy may be a reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation, in which there is a fish tank in Captain Picard's ready room aboard the Enterprise-D. References de:Fische it:Pesci ru:Рыбки uk:Рибки Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Creatures Category:Normandy